Rapture
by The.Dust.Of.Jack
Summary: She swore she heard the voice of Jesus


Title: Rapture  
Rating: Teens, I guess.  
Pairing: Misa/OC for sake of plot, memories of Misa/Light, hints of Light/L, because there was something there. Dur.  
Warning: Umm… Character death. Misa being a maniac. As usual.  
Disclaimer: MisaMisa and characters you recognise not mine thus don't bother throwing rocks at me.

Summary: _She swore she heard the voice of Jesus._

A/N: Eh. Songs: good things. Death Note: easy to write for. Sherlock Obsession: Not gone. UGH. I just haven't read enough or seen enough to accurately write or portray the characters. I must do more research! In the mean time a fanfic! And I'm back to MisaMisa. I love her so.

* * *

She met him the day after Light had died and they hit it off straight away, thought Misa half suspected they got on so well simply because she was drunk, he was drunk, she was in need of a certain sort of distraction and he was able to provide. There wasn't any feeling in it, wasn't anything meaningful, and yet she'd left a number she can't remember writing out, and three days later he contacted her. She answered it and had asked who he was a grand total of five times before he had to remind her of the 11th of January, and she had recalled everything of that day all at once in horrific detail. Or, at least, she remembered until about six o'clock when everything had faded completely. She apologised, saying she had been really, really drunk, and that she must have acted completely stupid. He had agreed, but said he was pretty drunk himself, so it didn't much matter to him. He asked if they could meet up again, and Misa had said no.

He rung again two days later, and Misa wanted to scream at him. Could she see the agonising emotional turmoil she was in? Couldn't he and the rest of the world realise she'd lost her one true love and she was in _pieces_ over it? She didn't have anyone any more, except her fans who were oblivious to the trials she had suffered, and her critics who hated her for being her anyway. She wouldn't add any thing more, like her complete breakdown, to fuel their fire, therefore was reluctant to go out in public.

Another day passed before he rung again, suggesting a coffee this time, at lunch. Sighing, she looked around her apartment and wondered if some company would be good for her mental state of being. It was bleak and dirty and torn up from her fits of tears and mourning and the last person besides her to step foot in the house had been Matsuda to tell her that her fiancé was dead. She guessed that maybe someone to talk to could help her, and had agreed. At lunch she made her way over to the café she had suggested simply because she refused to drink the filth they called coffee from anywhere else, and on her way she'd passed the pet shop she didn't usually care to look twice at. In the window sat a bunch of kittens, and something inside her melted. She'd always wanted a cat when she was a kid, but with the whole hustle bustle of losing her parents, then gaining her career, then finding Light and trying to do good to the world, well, she had never really thought about it. But now she could, and she nodded to herself, promising to get one on the way back from her lunch.

His name was Jun, and there was nothing particularly unpleasant about him. In fact, Misa enjoyed her lunch. He was chatty and sweet and didn't mind elbowing out of the café when a swarm of paparazzi and fans started to flock, though he tried to avoid the camera as much as possible. Misa was glad of the fact. He helped her pick out a kitten, a little girl with a turtle shell pattern of black and brown on the white, and she named her Ami. Misa thoroughly enjoyed her afternoon with Jun, but wanted to settle the kitten and maybe go lie down. Such activity after her very long week had left her exhausted. He left at her house an address to come find him and they set up a date not for tomorrow, but the next day. But before she could wait, she found herself calling him, asking if she could meet up with him the day earlier. He had said it was fine.

The days turned into weeks, and she quickly discovered that being with Jun filled a hole in her chest. She knew that Matsuda was keeping tabs on her, seeing as he popped round about once a fortnight and asked how she was getting on, and also knew they must have tabs on Jun as well, seeing as the last person to date MisaMisa turned out to be Kira, but she knew they'd find nothing on Jun. He wasn't that sort of person.

The sort of person he was… was a Christian. Misa didn't know all that much about Christianity, what with her being on the wrong side of the religion with her style as well as it being a minority religion in the very Shinto Japan, but Jun had explained it to her, briefed over a few stories, talking to her about God and Jesus and the Holy Trinity and the different branches of Christianity and all the Christian countries and he had made it very clear to her that finding Christianity had changed his life – made him live life anew, with a fresh start. She wondered out loud if she could have that too when she had meant for it to stay to herself, and he had been eager to show her she could.

She attended church with him on Sundays, and tried to understand what the priests were talking about and what the hymns were saying and eventually decided it probably wasn't working for her, but Jun had pushed her into confession and asked her to talk away her sins, and with a wary look at the shadowed priest on the other side of the booth, she had tried. Of course, she couldn't say she killed anyone to a stranger, or she'd be in trouble again and it would take more than Matsuda and that new kid L to wriggle her out of it, but smaller things she regretted started to poor out, and soon she found herself weeping and the priest's soothing voice wash over her in acceptance and forgiveness, telling her that she knew where she had gone wrong, so she could accept it, change it, and do right in the eyes of God. She felt the religion touch her heart.

Later that evening she spoke to Jun around her kitchen table, telling him the truth about everything (well, most things) – that her last boyfriend and fiancé had died recently, so it was very difficult for her to accept other people, and it was so hard to say that he was gone even now, because she had loved him for so long, and now he wasn't coming home. With gentle acceptance and patient understanding, Jun had reached over the table to take her hand and asked her to tell him about him. Light spilled from her mouth – everything about him, from the colour of his hair to his favourite shoes, and she then started to consider other people she had never had chance to accept that they were gone such as her parents, but also people she missed even if she knew it was for a greater cause, like the friend whom she had killed to keep herself and Light safe. And then, for some odd reason, Ryuzaki jumped to the front of her mind.

Jun had seen her freeze with some emotion just as great as love, and it was called anger. He urged her to continue, to say whatever was on her mind. She told him slowly, not quite seeing him for he was sure she was lost in another world and another time, that there was a man in the world who was determined to keep her and Light apart – an evil man, who hated Light for everything that was wonderful about him. Ryuzaki was ugly and rude and arrogant and nasty, but then he was also clever; a genius. The only one in the world who could keep up with Light and Light's constant, never-stopping train of complex, colourful, beautiful thoughts. Likewise, Light was the only one who could keep up with the erratic brilliance of Ryuzaki. Both had got into To-Oh with one hundred percent in everything each, Misa had laughed, and Jun had nodded, remembering the newspapers himself. The next few weeks found them solving crimes together, acting as one for the greater good, Misa continued. Then she laughed. "They always said they were friends, but how they hated each other. Neither was particularly jealous of each other, Raito not being bothered to be jealous of a spider-monkey love child, and Ryuzaki not caring enough to be jealous of Raito. I do think Ryuzaki fancied me a bit, but that didn't matter when it all came down to it either." What it came down to, she concluded, was simple chemistry. Misa admitted herself for being a little jealous of Ryuzaki and his ability to draw such passionate emotions from Light, be that emotion hatred, irritation, anger. There was something more, and Misa could never figure it out, but their worlds had always revolved around each other, because they were opposing forces of good and evil and they balanced each other out. She then told Jun that Ryuzaki died in 2004, and it had left Light a little … shaky, to say the least. She wasn't sure how else to put it. "I never understood quite how he felt, and he tried to hide it, but I think that the dependency he had on Ryuzaki was similar to my own dependency on him. I didn't lean on him for financial matters or such, but emotionally I couldn't have managed without him. I've been a wreck this last month, and if you hadn't shown up…" She left the sentence hanging, and Jun gripped her hand tighter. She cleared her throat. "Well, that's how Raito felt. It wasn't quite the same as him and I, but Ryuzaki grounded him. He was always away so long, gone from me for work so much that I was in no position to help, and I think Ryuzaki was the only thing which felt _real_ to him in the end."

"How did he die?" Jun said, asking about Light, after a moment when he realised Misa was getting lost again in memories. That pulled her back to the reality of him and her around a kitchen table, cold coffees besides them, ignored and not getting any warmer.

"Heart attack. Both of them did." She muttered, and Jun's eyes went wide, wondering if it were Kira. She'd said Light and Ryuzaki were in the police and it was common knowledge Kira wasn't exactly lenient of those trying to catch him. His grip tightened again showing how he was sorry for her loss. She nodded at him, and wiped her eyes briefly, taking a deep breath. "That's why the police come round and make sure I'm doing okay twice a month. Could do without it really, it just brings back memories. The detective who comes was the one who told me about Raito." He nodded, and came round to hug her. Words escaped him, and that seemed fine for her. "Thank you, Jun-kun." She said. "Don't know where I'd be without you." And neither of them wanted to particularly think about it.

* * *

A week later found Misa calling him up in a panic and hugging him mightily when he arrived, cheeks darkened by lines of running mascara and he wiped them away in worry.

"What's wrong?" He asked her. "What is it?"

"I'm pregnant." She choked into his jumper, and he looked down at her blonde head in shock.

"What?" He asked, and she bit her lip, looking up at him with those beautiful, huge, baby blues.

"I'm going to have a baby."

Of course, she told him it had to be Light's because the timing fit and it just made everything crash down on her all over again. Jun cursed Kira silently for taking the man away from her, especially now, and he himself didn't know how he could help her. He wondered if she needed him for a shoulder to cry on, a faithful companion, a caring friend, or something more. The tightness of the grip she held him in suggested the final option, but Jun also knew Misa didn't get out much anymore and was therefore lacking of people to hold onto in her misery. He vowed to be there for her however she wanted him to be.

He helped her through the graduation of her pregnancy, and it was he who told the police detective, Matsuda-san, who came round to check on her the news. The detective had peered in the door to look at Misa who was rushing around the kitchen, refusing to look back at him, and had a strange look about his face, like he wasn't quite as happy about it as his 'congratulations' suggested. "Is it Yagami's?" He said to her in a low sort of tone Jun couldn't place, and she never answered. Jun got the message, bid the policeman a farewell and he was gone before Jun could shut the door. He asked what that was all about, but Misa just shook her head. Jun knew her hormones were starting to make it all feel worse than it already was and he embraced her tightly, telling her it was all going to be fine.

It was he that went baby-clothes shopping with her, it was he who avoided the magazines and newspapers with her, and it was he who gripped her hand during the pregnancy and gave her the child – a little boy she called Katsu. She was smiling as she looked down at him, and fell asleep looking better than she ever had – probably because now, she knew that Light was always going to be with her. Jun felt a pang in his chest, but knew it wasn't anybody's fault that Light had died and left Misa as broken as Jun had found her. Nobody's fault but Kira, but Kira was apparently gone now, as well. There had been almost ten months of silence from the 'bringer of justice' and likewise from that 'L' guy, and even the religions formed around Kira had started to feel like they were worshipping a dead god.

It was Jun who kissed Misa's forehead when she fell asleep from exhaustion, and he felt like a bastard when he realised he was proud that it was he who had.

* * *

Three months later, the 14th January 2011, had seen Jun being locked out of Misa's apartment which, since even before Katsu's birth, Jun had unofficially moved into. She had been waiting for him at the door, snatched his key off of him and then locked him out. He had asked through the keyhole what he had done wrong, and she had screamed at him to go away and don't ever come back. He had tried to sooth her, to make her let him in, but eventually he was forced to slunk back home and sulk in his own house which he hadn't been in for months, and which was dusty and dirty with neglect. He tried to ring her on both her mobile and the landline until the early hours of the morning, but he wound up falling unconscious on the settee eventually and didn't wake up until the police came knocking on his door late the next afternoon.

* * *

_She swore she heard the voice of Jesus  
Telling her it was wrong to keep it_

_ One more thing  
_

_ It looked like me  
_

_ Back when it breathed. _

_ Rest In Peace._

_ Until the rapture comes to meet us._

_

* * *

_

The End.

* * *

A/N: That was fun. I'm also definitely murderous.


End file.
